grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Oscar Newton
Appearance Oscar is a teenage boy, with brown hair reaching down to his shoulder in a messy style. He has light brown eyes, with an even nose. He is the normal height and weight for his age. Oscar usually wears a black shirt with a brown jacket, but usually wears different things depending on the climate of the island. Personality Oscar has an easy going personality, not taking lots of things serious if they aren't to be taken serious. When there is business that needs to go down, however, he is serious and gets down to the point. He's loyal to his friends, so long as they are loyal to him. He is very accepting of people, and is usually kind. He does not deal well with people who are ruthless to others, and as a Pirate he doesn't kill innocents. To marines, he thinks they are corrupt fools who need to suffer like they have made others. He doesn't mind Bounty Hunters, so long as they don't touch his crew. Biography Oscar was born to Amelia and Jacob Newton, as their first and only child. Oscars aunts and uncles were all deceased, however, and so he had to live with his cousins. In total, their house had 8 mouths to feed. They all lived on Mygalia island, the place Oscar was born and raised. Oscar always wrestled his older cousins (all of them were male except two of them) and raced them. They were a very competitive bunch, and Oscar seldom was on top of any competitions they had. Mygalia had a very small marine base, full of a lot of green marine recruits and one ensign, leading it all. Since the marines barely paid attention to the small base, the marines were very corrupt. They had the citizens of the island pay unfair taxes, and some of their food. Oscar developed a hate towards Marines due to this. It soon grew so bad that a rebellion sprung up on the island, and the small marine base was overrun. For a bit the island was free, until the Marines noticed what happened at the island. The island was to small to be of use, and so marines came in, and they started killing. They killed most of the rebellious people, and Oscars family was one of them. Oscar was lucky, as he was able to escape on a rowboat while the marines were killing the rebellious villagers. He was sure his ship would be spotted by the Marines, but it wasn't. He was soon spotted by a Pirate Ship, who spotted him and took him in. They taught him what they knew, and from there forth he was classified a Pirate. Soon though, he decided he wanted to sail on his own accord, and so he said his goodbyes, and now sails on his own, in constant search of revenge on the marines. Professions Primary Profession: ☀Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in Hand-to-HAnd and can create techniques in keeping in line with that style of fighting. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Secondary Profession: ☀Carpenter: A Carpenter is someone who makes a living off building things, mainly with wood. With the times being as they are, most carpenters build ships, but there are also those who instead possess the knowledge of making buildings, as well as smaller items that they craft. As they have the knowledge and skill to create whatever they want, only Carpenters can create non-standard ships, and special vehicles that may not even be boats. Traits 'Professional Traits' ☀Hardened Fighter (1 Trait): Excessively training by breaking planks, punching rocks, and other durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to blunt damage. 'General Traits' Herculean Strength (3 Traits): This character's strength is boosted by 45% up to a maximum of 33 points. This trait replaces Giant Strength and Goliath Strength, refunding their cost. Zealous Agility (1 Trait): This character's agility is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Combat Style Oscar, due to having experience wrestling with his kin, usually goes in swinging, throwing must of what he has at the enemy. Sometimes, he can have restraints although, if it seems dumb to go right ahead he will think about what to do before doing it. Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. '''Boxing Glove(L): He wears this glove on his left hand. It is made of Hardened Leather. Boxing Glove '''®: He wears this glove on his right hand. it is made of Hardened Leather. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''Example of a Technique Category:NPC